1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to terminations for electrical conductors and more particularly, to water-tight terminations for multiple conductor armored cables for use with oil well down hole pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,657, issued Mar. 11, 1980 to Ralph W. Slone, discloses an armored electrical cable termination suitable for underwater use in oil well recovery operations, in which the electrical conductors of the armored cable are terminated in a metal pot head, from the plug end of which elongated copper terminals extend. Each conductor in the armored cable is fixed to an elongated copper terminal by being soldered to a copper connector which is threaded into the terminal within the pot head. The connectors are held in position by a retainer at the plug end of the pot head. The entire assembly is placed within a mold, which is heated and the pot head filled with a potting material which is polymerizable or vulcanizable to seal the pot head, both at its open end through which the electrical conductors extend and at its plug end so as to enclose the conductors, connectors and retainer, and through which the terminals extend.